


A Visit From The Stork

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson finally becomes a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pon Farr

**Author's Note:**

> Their cute family is expanding ^-^

**_September 24, 2262_ **

“Why do you have to go?” Grayson whined and asked.

Jim internally sighed as he walked into the foyer and placed his suitcase by the front door.  Grayson followed after him and pouted.

“Dad and I have a business meeting, buddy,” Jim replied.  He turned to his son and knelt down in front of him. “We’ll be back in a week.”

“That’s unacceptable.  You gotta stay here,” Grayson demanded, pouting more and trying to give his daddy a puppy dog look.

Jim gave him a soft smile and shook his head, “That’s not going to work on me, Grayson.  That look only works on your father.  Just for one week, baby boy.”

“’m not a baby.  I’m six. A big boy.”

“You’ll always be my baby.  I promise that I will comm you every day, okay?”

Grayson looked down at the floor and nodded.  Jim pulled his son into a big hug.

“I love you,” Jim told him.

“I love you, too, but I still don’t think you should leave.”

“Grayson,” Spock said, coming into the room with his own suitcase.  “Your daddy and I will be gone for one week and he has already promised to comm you every day.”

“Will you comm too?”

Spock nodded, even though he was unsure if he would be able to communicate during his Time. Jim released his son and stood up.  Grayson went over to his dad and gave him a hug as well. Spock hugged him back.

“Behave for your grandparents,” Spock said as Amanda and Sarek came into the room. 

Grayson nodded and then looked up his father and gave him a puppy dog look, “Please, can daddy stay.  You can go by yourself.”

Spock internally sighed and look to his mate, _He is giving me that look._

Jim shook his head and told his son, “I have to go with your sa-mekh.  He needs me to come with him. You’ll be in school most of the time so you won’t miss us too much.”

“Jim, we must depart,” Spock said.  Jim looked to him and saw Spock’s hands shaking. He nodded at Spock and then knelt down again and kissed Grayson’s forehead.

“I’ll talk to you tonight, okay?”

Grayson nodded and gave his dads one last hug before they left.

* * *

 

Jim managed to wrestle away from Spock later that night and comm Grayson for bed.  He had to make an excuse for Spock’s absence.

“He’s…working really hard on a project.  He sends his love and apologies for not telling you goodnight,” Jim told Grayson.

“It’s okay,” Grayson replied.  “Can you tell me a story?”

Jim nodded and told his son a story before they said their goodbyes.  Jim stood up from the computer terminal just as Spock came into the room and through him over his shoulder. He carried his mate back to the bed and laid him down.  Jim sighed as Spock tore off his robe and turned him over onto his stomach.

“You better get me pregnant or else,” Jim said before Spock lifted his ass into the air and entered him.  Jim cried out as Spock thrust all the way in.  He stilled and gave his mate time to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in.

“Mine,” Spock growled out, before moving his hand to Jim’s meld points.

* * *

 

Grayson got out of bed and walked out of his room.  He stood in the doorway to his parent’s room and frowned before walking downstairs and to his grandparent’s room.  He opened the door and walked over to Sarek’s side of the bed.  His grandpa was asleep so he poked him.  Sarek’s eyes immediately opened and he turned to see his grandson standing there.

“Grayson, you should be in bed,” Sarek said, sitting up.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Would you like me to read you a story?”

Grayson shook his head.  Only his daddy and grandma would good at reading him stories.

“Would you like a glass of milk?”

“Can I sleep with you and grandma?”

Sarek opened his mouth to argue but Amanda spoke up and said, “Of course you can, sweetie.”

Grayson smiled and climbed over his grandpa and settled down in bed between his grandparents.

_He should be in his own bed, Amanda,_ Sarek told his wife through their bond.

_Sarek, he is sleeping here.  Go to sleep or meditate._

Sarek mumbled to himself before settling down and trying to go back to sleep.

.

.

.

An hour later, Sarek jolted awake when Grayson turned in his sleep and kicked him. 

_This is why Spock was not allowed to sleep in our bed,_ Sarek thought before Grayson turned again and this time, hit Sarek in the face with his hand. 

_Perhaps I should go meditate and try to sleep tomorrow night._


	2. Telling Grayson the Good News

A week later, Jim woke up and stretched.  He was sore all over, but was happy about the little silver thread that appeared on his and Spock’s golden bond a few days previous.  Grayson’s was bigger than a thread now and very different from the new thread.

_Another baby,_ Jim thought.  _Finally._

_Indeed,_ Spock said, coming into the room with a cup of tea for Jim. Jim sat up and winced before accepting the tea from Spock. 

“So…if everything goes smoothly with this pregnancy, the baby should be due…” Jim stopped and then counted in his head before saying, “mid June.”

Spock nodded and sat down next to Jim, “My father will know you are with child and the other Vulcans at the VSA.  I would like to wait several weeks before we tell my mother or Grayson.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to tell everyone and then miscarry.”

“That will not happen, ashayman.  You had an easy pregnancy with Grayson.  I expect this one will be no different.  We will talk to Leonard and get you on the prenatal vitamins as soon as we get back.”

Jim nodded and then put the tea cut down on the bedside table.  He wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him, “Thanks for knocking me up.”

Spock internally sighed but nodded, “You are welcome.  Hopefully this will be a little girl.”

“It better be a little girl.”

Spock moved a hand to touch Jim’s abdomen, “I hope we have a daughter.”

* * *

 

“Daddy!” Grayson exclaimed when his parents came home that afternoon. Grayson immediately ran to his daddy and wrapped his arms around him in a big hug. “I missed you!”

“I missed you as well,” Jim said, trying not to wince when his son squeezed some bruises.

“And I missed you, Grayson,” Spock spoke up, pulling his son from Jim and picking him up for a hug.

“Did you have a good meeting?”

Spock’s ears tinted green as Jim chuckled awkwardly.

“Yes, we did have a good meeting,” Spock said.

“Jim, Spock, welcome home,” Amanda said, coming into the room.

“It’s good to be home,” Jim replied giving her a hug as Sarek came towards them.  He gave Jim a look before Amanda let out a little squeal. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Jim and smiled.

“Are you?” Amanda asked.

“Father,” Spock said, adjusting his hold on Grayson.

“Is daddy what?” Grayson asked.

Jim shook his head and then looked to his son and smiled, “Nothing, sweetie.  Now, did you finish all your homework?”

“I need help with my science work.”

“Spock, why don’t you help your son with his science work?”

Spock nodded and carried Grayson out of the foyer and up to his study. Once they were gone Jim looked to Amanda and said, “Yes, there is a new little thread on our bond.”

Amanda let out another little squeal and hugged her son-in-law, “I’m so happy.”

“I am as well, but I don’t want to say anything until I’m a little farther along.  So let’s keep this a between us.”

Amanda nodded, “Of course.”

“Can you keep a secret, Sarek?” Jim then asked his father-in-law.  “Because he blabbed to your wife very quickly.”

“She was upset that I did not reveal that you were pregnant with Grayson, so I had to tell her.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

* * *

 

**_October 16 th —Five Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim smiled as Bones confirmed that he was indeed, pregnant.

“Told you,” Jim said.

“Yeah, well, now we know for sure,” Bones grumbled.  “You’re about five weeks along and we’ll do your first ultrasound at ten weeks.”

Jim nodded, “I can’t wait to see her and hear her heartbeat.”

“Convinced you’re having a girl?”

“It will be a girl.”

Bones laughed and nodded before grabbing up the prenatal hypos and jabbing his friend in the neck.

“Ow,” Jim told him, although they really didn’t hurt all that much.

“Big baby.  When are you going to tell everyone?  Carol is going to be pissed that I’ve known this whole time.”

“We’re going to tell Grayson today and then we’ll tell everyone else after the first ultrasound.”

“How do you think he’ll take it?”

Jim sighed, “I hope he takes it well.”

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Jim sat in the living room with Spock and his in-laws.  He hoped that Grayson would take the news well.  Jim nodded to Spock who stood up and went to the glass door that led out back.  He opened it and called Grayson into the house. 

“I was playing,” Grayson grumbled as he came in and took a seat next to his daddy.  “Why did I have to come in?”

Spock sat next his son and then looked to Jim.  Jim smiled at Grayson and carded a hand through his hair.

“Grayson,” Jim started. “What do you think about having a little brother or sister?”

Grayson looked at his daddy and then shook his head, “No thanks.  I don’t require a sibling.  Can I go back out and play now?”

The room was silent so Spock told his son that he could leave.  Grayson got up and ran back outside to play as Jim leaned back against the couch.

“Well, that went well,” Amanda snickered.

Jim nodded and then started laughing, “He doesn’t require a sibling.”


	3. The Birds and The Bees

“I don’t understand,” Grayson said. Jim had called him back inside the house and sat him down on the couch again. 

“I’m going to have a baby,” Jim said again.  “You’re going to be a big brother.”

Grayson went silent and then asked, “Can I go up to my room?”

“Why?” Spock asked.

Grayson shrugged and then ran out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

 

Jim found his son sitting on his bed and playing with a t-rex toy.  Grayson glanced up to his daddy before looking away.

“Can I come in and talk?” Jim asked.

Grayson nodded so Jim walked in and sat down on the edge of his son’s bed.

“Are you mad that I’m having another baby?”

Grayson shrugged, “I thought I’m your baby.  Why do you want another one?”

“Your father and I have been trying for years to give you a little sibling.  Being a big brother is great.  You get to teach him or her lots of things.  You’ll get to tell them all about dinosaurs.”

“I like telling people about dinosaurs.”

Jim smiled as Spock came into the room, “You will also get to boss them around.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed as Grayson perked up a bit.

“I can do that?”

“My older brother was quite fond of telling me what to do,” Spock said.

“Yeah, mine too,” Jim told his son.  “Grayson, we love you so much and when the baby comes we’re not going to love you any less.  We are making our family bigger that’s all.  Like when Uncle Bones married Carol and they had David.”

Grayson nodded, “Xon has a little sister.”

“Yes he does,” Spock chimed in.  “Xon is a very good big brother to T’Sel, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.  Can I have a little sister?  T’Sel is quiet and doesn’t bother us when we play at his house.”

Jim chuckled, “I hope you have a little sister as well.”

“When will she be here?”

“Not until June.”

Grayson’s jaw dropped, “What? That’s like…nine months away?  Can’t she come now?”

Jim laughed and shook his head, “Spock, wanna explain?”

“The baby is in daddy’s womb…” Spock started but Jim interrupted by saying, “Tummy.  The baby is growing in my tummy.”

_Womb, Jim. The baby is in your womb._

_Yeah, but Grayson is six.  Tummy is easier for them to understand._

“How did she get in there?” Grayson questioned.

Jim’s cheeks tinted pink a bit before he looked to Spock, “Wanna explain again?”

“When two people love each other…” Spock started to explain but Jim stood up and said, “Nope, no no.”

“You wish for me to tell him how the baby was conceived.  That is what I am doing, Jim.”

“You don’t tell a six year old that,” Jim quietly fussed before turning back to Grayson and saying, “Well, dad and I…we…um…you see…”

“Jim, Spock, can I talk to you outside for a moment,” Amanda spoke up from the doorway.  Jim looked relieved and told Grayson that he and dad would be right back.  They followed Amanda into their bedroom.  She closed the door and then turned to them.

“Grayson is very intelligent,” she said.  “Just tell him that the truth.”

“I don’t want to give my baby the sex talk,” Jim whined.  “He’s six.”

“Spock knew how babies were made and all the proper names for body parts when he was younger than Grayson.  It was quite cute hearing him say ‘penis.”

“Mother…” Spock sighed out before nodding, “Jim, my mother is right.  We should tell Grayson the truth.”

Jim reluctantly nodded, “Fine, we’ll tell him the truth.  God, I didn’t think I’d have to tell my six year old about sperm.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock walked back to their son’s room and found Sarek sitting on the bed with Grayson.  They were looking at a PADD.  When Grayson saw them he grabbed the PADD and went up to them.

“It’s okay,” Grayson said.  “Grandpa explained everything to me.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow as Jim said, “What?”

Grayson smiled and held up the PADD, “See, you and dad had sex.  Dad’s penis went here,” Grayson pointed to the illustrated picture on the PADD.  “The sperm left his penis and entered you daddy.  And then the sperm traveled to your egg and the egg got fertilized and now the baby is growing in your womb.”

Jim stood still as Spock nodded at his son, “That is correct.”

“Yeah,” Jim finally said.  “Correct.  Do you have any questions?”

Grayson shook his head, “No, but next time father’s Pon Farr comes along, just tell me.  I do not like being lied to about you going on ‘business meetings’.”

Jim nodded and then looked to Sarek and narrowed his eyes, “Grayson, why don’t you and dad go play.  I would like to have words with grandpa.”

“Okay.  Come on dad,” Grayson grabbed Spock’s hand.  “We need to work on my science project.”

Spock glanced to his mate before allowing his son to drag him out of the room.

“James, I was…” Sarek started but Jim picked up a foam sword from Grayson’s toy box and then starting hitting him.

“You do not tell my baby about sex! He does not need to know that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarek wasn't harmed too much at the end of this story. ^-^


	4. Surprise!

“Is the baby going to come out now?” Grayson asked as they sat in the exam room.

“Not for another thirty-something weeks,” Jim replied from where he was sitting on the exam table.  He rubbed his bump, happy that he was starting to show already.

“What are we doing here then?”

“We will be seeing your little sibling’s first picture and we will also hear her heartbeat,” Spock informed his son.

“You can hear that?”

Spock nodded as the door opened and Bones came in. 

“We get to see my sister, right?” Grayson asked his godfather.

“Yep,” Bones responded.  “But we really won’t know if the baby is a girl or boy until your daddy’s twenty week check-up.”

“Aw man.  Pregnancy takes too long.”

* * *

 

Grayson listen intently when Bones first let them listen to the baby’s heartbeat.  Jim smiled at his son and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“Cool, huh?” Jim asked him.

Grayson nodded.  Spock looked to his family then to the doctor.  Bones had a quizzical look on his face as he looked at Jim’s bump.

“Doctor, what is wrong?” Spock questioned.

 Bones glanced to him before removing the fetal Doppler from him and grabbing the transducer.  He placed it on Jim’s bump and started moving it around.

“Bones?” Jim asked.

“Hold on a damn minute,” Bones fussed at them.  He turned the monitor on and stared at it as he continued to move the transducer around. Grayson looked at the screen while Jim reached for Spock’s hand.

_I hope nothing is wrong with the baby,_ Jim told his mate.

_I am sure everything is alright, ashayam._

“Well, that’s a surprise,” Bones then said. 

“What? What's a surprise?” Grayson inquired.

Bones turned the monitor so that they could see it better.  He showed them the screen and pointed to two spots on it.

“Is that…oh my god,” Jim said before sniffling.  He gripped his mate’s hand tight as Spock stared at the monitor.

“Twins,” Spock sighed out.

“Yep, two babies,” Bones nodded. 

Grayson’s eyes went wide, “Two babies!”

Jim almost sobbed at see that they were expecting twins.

_Two babies,_ Jim thought.  _Two little girls. Hopefully._

_Indeed,_ Spock thought back before squeezing Jim’s hand.

* * *

 

“Can I tell Grammy?” Grayson asked on the car ride home.

“Yeah, you can tell your grandparents,” Jim responded before looking at the PADD in his lap.  He smiled and flipped through the ultrasound pictures of the twins.

“Two little sisters, right?”

“Hopefully, yes.  Two little girls.”

“There is a chance that the twins will be boys, though,” Spock said. 

Grayson shook his head, “No brothers.  Little sisters because Xon’s little sister is quiet and doesn’t do anything.  Laura, in my class, she has a little brother and he is a pain.”

“Oh, Laura, huh?” Jim looked at his son in the backseat.  “Your little girlfriend.”

Grayson’s ears tinted green as she shook his head, “Ew! No way, daddy.  I don’t like her.  She’s mean to me.”

_Do not tease our son about Laura,_ Spock told his mate.

_He’s so cute about it though._

* * *

 

Grayson ran into the house and went in search for his grandparents.  Max almost tackled him when Grayson entered the living room.

“Max, no,” Grayson giggled.  “I gotta find Grammy and Grandpa.”

Max nudged Grayson and then took off down the hallway to Sarek’s study.  Jim and Spock entered the house and saw their son and sehlat run by.  Jim shook his head before he and Spock followed after them.

They entered the study and saw Grayson hugging Amanda and smiling.

“I have some really big news, Grammy!” Grayson exclaimed.

“Oh, and what is the big news?” Amanda asked.

Grayson stood back and smiled up at her, “Daddy is having two babies!”

Amanda’s eyes went wide.  She looked up to Jim and Spock and then squealed in delight, “Twins!”

Sarek put his hand to his ear and shook his head before standing up and offering his son and son-in-law congratulations.

“We’re hoping its two girls,” Grayson said.  “It needs to be two girls because little brothers are a pain.”

Amanda nodded and then pulled Spock and Jim into a big hug, “I’m so happy.  Two more grandbabies.”


	5. Grayson Has An Announcement

Jim wore a baggy shirt as he greeted his dad, Chris, at the door.  It was the day before Thanksgiving and his dad and Number One had just arrived.  Bones knew about the pregnancy and so did Gaila, as she could smell him, but no one else knew.

“How are you, Jim?” Chris asked as he hugged Jim.

“I’m good,” Jim replied, before thinking, _Morning sickness is a bitch, though._

“It’s still so fucking hot,” Number One groaned out as she came into the house behind Chris.  Spock followed her with his arms full with their bags.

“Well, it’s Vulcan,” Jim chuckled before hugging her.

“Who else will be coming for dinner tomorrow?” Chris questioned.

“Everyone.”

“Oh good.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled at the room full of his friends and family. It was Thanksgiving Day and they were all helping themselves to the different foods that were scattered about. 

_We should tell them,_ Jim said to Spock.

_Not yet,_ Spock replied. _Let them finish eating._

_But I wanna tell them._

_Let Grayson tell everyone.  He enjoys telling people about the twins._

_Oh, alright._

“Grayson,” Jim called to his son.  Grayson looked at him and placed his plate of food down and came over to his daddy.

“Yes?”

Jim grabbed Grayson’s hand and led him out of the room and into Sarek’s study. He turned to his son and then asked, “Do you want to tell everyone about the babies?”

Grayson gave his daddy a big smile and nodded, “I can tell everyone?”

“Yep.”

“Can I tell them now?”

“Sure, let’s go back and tell them.”

* * *

 

Jim and Grayson went back into the room and saw that most of the people were sitting down, eating and chatting.

“I have an announcement!” Grayson said loudly.

“Oh you do, do ya?” Scotty asked.

“Yes! My announcement is that I am going to be a big brother!”

Jim smiled as their family and friends immediately started to clap and squeal in delight.

“Another baby!” Chris fussed before pulling Jim into a big hug.

“Can I tell them the other surprise?” Grayson asked.

“Another surprise?” Uhura asked.  “What, Jim? Are you having twins or something?”

Chris pulled away from Jim as the blonde looked away sheepishly.

“Twins!”

“Indeed,” Spock said, putting his arm around Jim’s waist.  “We are expecting twins.  Jim is currently ten weeks along and the twins are due June 18th.”

“You’re ten weeks?” Chris put his hands on his hips and looked at his son. “Why the hell didn’t you say something earlier?”

“We wanted to surprise you all.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Carol snapped at her husband before smiling at him.

“The hobgoblin threatened me,” Bones replied.

“All right, all right,” Sulu spoke up coming up to the group with a PADD in his hand.  “Now, let’s talk bets for these babies…weight, birthdate, sex.”

Jim let out an exasperated sigh as his friends and family started chiming in with their bets.  Jim shook his head and looked to see that only Sarek wasn’t getting in on the betting.  Jim went over to his father-in-law and sat next to him on the couch.

“They are illogical,” Sarek said.

“Indeed,” Jim replied.  He looked at Sarek and smiled, “What do you illogically wish the twins will be? Two girls?”

“I illogically wish for a boy and a girl.  That would pleasant.”

“Yeah, it would.  One of each would be great.”


	6. Amanda Is The Queen

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Spock woke up suddenly and sat up in bed.  He had heard a noise that had startled him out of his sleep.  He listened carefully for a few seconds and then he heard the noise again. From beside him.  He looked to his mate beside him and realized that Jim was snoring.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at that and mumbled a “fascinating” to himself.

Jim let out another loud snore as Spock reached to the PADD on the bedside table and looked up snoring and pregnancy.  Jim did not have a snoring problem with Grayson so Spock needed to know how to handle it. 

He quickly read what to do and put the PADD down.  He then carefully moved Jim onto his side, adjusted the pillows under Jim’s head and then put a pillow between Jim’s legs.  Spock looked at his mate, listened to him sleep and then nodded to himself. No more snoring. 

Spock laid back down on his back and closed his eyes to go back to sleep himself.

.

.

.

Jim kicked the pillow away and turned back over and began snoring again. Spock internally sighed and then figured meditating would be better.

* * *

 

Jim rubbed his bump and sighed as his babies kicked him a bit.  He had recently began feeling them move and their favorite thing to do was to kick him.

“I love you two, but please…stop kicking me,” Jim told his bump before getting off the couch and heading into the foyer where Spock was waiting for him. 

“Are you ready to depart?” Spock asked, holding Jim’s jacket out.

Jim nodded as Spock helped him into his jacket and then rubbed Jim’s bump. Jim smiled at Spock and then lightly kissed.

“Better be two girls…or at least one girl and a boy,” Jim told him.

“Yes, I need another girl in this family,” Amanda said coming into the foyer.  “I’m surrounded by all you boys.  I need a princess here.”

“I thought I was your princess?” Jim jokingly asked.

“You are, Jim, but I need a little princess to play with.”

Spock shook his head at his mother and mate before leading Jim out of the house.

* * *

 

They picked up Grayson from school and then headed for the hospital where Bones was waiting for them.

“We get to see the babies again right?” Grayson asked as Jim sat back on the exam table with his shirt moved off his bump.

Jim smiled and nodded, “Yep.  We also get to find out if there is two girls, a girl and a boy, or two boys.”

Grayson smiled at his daddy and then placed his hands onto Jim’s bump and said, “Please be two girls.”

Bones chuckled at his godson before having Grayson move his hands so that he could put the inducer on Jim’s bump and check on the twins.

* * *

 

“Sizes are good,” Bones said, looking at the monitor.  “Developing nicely…”

“And the sexes?” Jim asked.

“Hold your horses, Jim, I’m getting there.”

_You do not have any horses,_ Spock said.

_It’s an idiom.  Seriously, I’m going to get you a book of them so you don’t keep getting confused._

Spock nodded and looked to the monitor as Bones checked the sexes.

“Sorry, Jim,” Bones mumbled. 

“What?” Jim questioned before looking to the monitor.

“Two more boys.”

“Really?” Grayson fussed as Jim sniffled.

“I apologize, Jim,” Spock tried, thinking his mate was upset that they were not having daughters.

“Why are you sorry?  We’re having two more babies.  Beautiful babies,” Jim happily sobbed.

Grayson looked at his daddy and then to his father, “So he’s not upset that their boys?  I’m upset.”

“Grayson, you are going to have two little brothers.  That is wondrous.  You still get to be in charge of them and tell them what to do.  You will also love them very much,” Spock told his son.

“Yeah, I guess.  Grammy isn’t going to be happy though.”

“She’s the queen,” Jim chuckled.  “Queen of all us illogical boys.”

“Damn right she is,” Bones grumbled before saving some pictures of the twins for Jim.

* * *

 

Jim rubbed his bump as they stood in a jewelry store in the city.  Jim wanted to tell Amanda in a creative way that she was getting two more grandsons, so he decided to get her a tiara or crown.  Amanda was the queen of all the illogical boys in the house.

“That one is pretty,” Grayson said, looking at a display case. Spock looked over his son at the tiara in the case and nodded.

“Jim, this one?” Spock asked, pointing to the diamond tiara.

Jim walked over to his family and looked at it.  He nodded, “That one is very pretty.”

“We should get it,” Grayson said and then pointed to a diamond and sapphire tiara. “And we should get that one for you, daddy.”

“No,” Jim tried to say but Spock had already flagged down an employee and said he wished to buy both tiaras.  Jim pinched Spock’s butt and shook his head.

* * *

 

When they returned home, they went into the living room and found Amanda and Sarek in the living room.  Grayson smiled at them and went and sat between them, holding the gift box with the tiara.

“Well?” Amanda asked.  “What’s the news?”

Grayson handed his grandma the gift box, “Open this first.”

Amanda took the box and opened it up.  She was slightly taken back by the contents before smiling and pulling out the tiara.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.  “But why did you buy me a tiara?”

“Because you’re the queen of the house,” Grayson told her with a smile.

“Well I know that, but why did…” Amanda then stopped and thought about that.  She then grinned and looked to Jim and Spock who were standing in front of them.

“Its two more boys, isn’t it?” she asked with a smile on her face.

Jim nodded, “Apparently your son is incapable of knocking me up with girls.”

Amanda chuckled and then grabbed Grayson in a big hug as Sarek stood and nodded to Jim and Spock.

“While granddaughters would have been pleasant,” he said.  “Two more grandsons is perfect.”

Jim sniffled and then wrapped his arms around his father-in-law.  Sarek stood still as the human hugged him before patting Jim on the back and then had Spock extract his mate from his person.

* * *

 

Spock lounged on the bed with his back against the headboard and waited for his mate to come to bed.  Jim smiled at his husband as he came into the room and walked over to the bed.

“You are taking the news well, ashayam,” Spock said.  “I had thought you would be…upset that we are not having any daughters.”

Jim continued to smile as he grabbed a pillow and then started hitting Spock with it.

“Next time it better be a girl!” Jim fussed while hitting his mate with the pillow.  “I love all my babies very much, but you better get your sperm in line for the next time or else!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all were hoping for Jim to have at least one girl, but I've had this planned out for like a year and he was always going to be having twin boys. ^-^


	7. Grayson Is Seven

**_27 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“Happy Birthday dear Grayson,” everyone sang.  “Happy Birthday to you!”

Grayson smiled at his friends and family and then blew out the candles on his cake.  Everyone clapped as Jim wrapped his arms around his newly seven year old son.

“My baby,” Jim cooed as Grayson rolled his eyes.

“Daddy, I wanna eat cake now,” Grayson said, pulling away from Jim. Jim smiled as Amanda started cutting up the cake and passing out the pieces. She smiled at Jim and handed him a big corner piece that Jim happily accepted.

Jim took his cake and went into the living room and sat down in his comfy chair.  He propped his cake on his bump and started to eat.

“I can’t believe we have seven year olds, Jim,” Xera said, coming into the room and sitting on the couch across from the pregnant human.

“No, my baby is still a baby,” Jim said.  “He’s not growing up.”

Xera laughed and nodded, “At least you’re having two more babies.  I have no plans on having any more children.”

Jim smiled and nodded as his son came into the room and over to him.

“Can we open presents now?” Grayson asked.

“Has everyone finished eating?”

Grayson shrugged.

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Alright, fine.  Present time.”

“Yes!” Grayson exclaimed and punched the air before turning and running out of the room.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at the sight of his son in the enclosed garden outside.  Grayson was playing with Xon, Brick, and Laura.  The other kids had left and they were just waiting for Laura’s parents to pick her up as Xon and Brick was going to be spending the night.

_Grayson’s little girlfriend,_ Jim said to Spock.

_Negative,_ Spock replied.  _She is a friend that Grayson occasionally has verbal arguments with._

_They have a love-hate relationship then._

Spock didn’t reply so Jim turned and went to his mother-in-law who was in the kitchen cleaning up.

“If Laura and Grayson get married one day,” Jim started. “They would have the cutest red-haired, pointy ear part-Vulcan babies.”

Amanda laughed and nodded, “That would be so adorable.  I should start making the baby booties.”

“Mother, Jim, cease,” Spock told them, coming into the kitchen.  “Grayson is seven.  Laura is seven.  It is illogical to start planning a wedding that most likely will not happen.”

“You were bonded to someone when you were seven,” Jim stated.

“Yes, but am I still bonded to her? No.”

Jim turned to Amanda, “I think someone just doesn’t want to think of his baby getting older and getting married someday.”

“I think you are right, Jim,” Amanda agreed.  She and Jim then turned to Spock whose cheeks were slightly green.

Amanda and Jim laughed as Spock mumbled under his breath and then knocked over a couple plastic cups off the island counter and onto the floor before turning and leaving.

* * *

 

Jim opened the door not too long later and greeted Laura’s father.

“Bill,” Jim said.  “Laura is getting her gift bag together.”

Bill nodded, “How was the party?”

“Oh so much fun.  A dozen or so seven year olds, hyped up on sugar is the best thing ever.”

Bill laughed, “I’m sorry my wife and I missed it.”

“No you’re not.  How is Denise and Lucas?  I heard Lucas had a cold?”

“Yeah, he’s a little under the weather.  He’s four, so he brings home all the germs from his preschool.”

“Yeah, that happens,” Jim said as Grayson and Laura came up to them. Jim smiled at the red haired girl and his son.

“Laura, did you have a good time?” Bill asked his daughter.

“It was alright,” Laura replied. “The cake wasn’t even chocolate.”

“Laura,” Bill sighed out as Jim chuckled.

“Yeah, well…you can’t come to my next birthday,” Grayson told her.

“I don’t want to come to your next birthday, stupid head.”

“You’re a stupid head!”

“Laura.”

“Grayson.”

Bill and Jim exchanged a look before they moved their children away from each other.  Jim waved to Bill as he turned and left with his daughter. Jim shut the door and looked to his son.

“I thought you liked Laura?” Jim asked.

“Well I don’t.  She’s a stupid girl and she is not my friend anymore,” Grayson fussed before turning and running back to Xon and Brick outside.

Jim sighed and shook his head.  He was about to walk to the living room when the doorbell rang.  Jim turned and opened it.

“Sam!” Jim exclaimed, seeing his older brother standing there. “What…what are you doing here?”

Sam smiled and put down his duffle bag and held out a gift bag, “It’s my only nephew’s birthday.”

“I know, but you’ve never come to his birthdays before.  You’ve never even come to Vulcan before.”

“I wanted to see…”

“George Samuel,” Jim said sternly. 

Sam sighed and nodded, “Alright, alright.  I know we don’t have the best relationship and ever since mom died…”

“She died three years ago, Sam.”

“I know…look, okay…I was on ship heading back to Deneva from a conference on Delta IV.  The ship is stopped up at the Vulcan space station for the night and I wanted to come see you all.”

Jim nodded and then moved from the door to allow his brother in.

“How are Aurelan and the boys?” Jim asked.

“They’re good. Peter thinks he’s smarter than us and keeps us on our toes.”

Jim led his brother into the living room where Bones, Pike, Spock and Spock’s parents were sitting about.

“Sam!” Pike said, standing up and hugging him.

“Hey, Chris,” Sam replied.  “Leonard, nice to see you.  Spock, you too.”

Spock nodded and then helped his mate sit down in the comfy chair.

“Jim, how far along are you?” Sam asked.

“Twenty-seven weeks,” Jim told him.  “With twin boys.”

Sam laughed, “Boys, huh?  Us Kirk men can’t make girls can we?”

Jim narrowed his eyes at his brother as Spock turned and looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Jim.  Kirk men seem to have sons, correct?”

Jim turned to his mate as his family chuckled, “Oh, shut up.  My sperm did not do this to me and I don’t see any nieces from your brother running around, do I?”

“Oh no,” Amanda sighed.  “Sybok with daughters…Sybok with any children.” Amanda then shook her head at the thought.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed with his mother before looking back to his mate as Grayson came running into the room with his friends.

“Hey! I know you! Uncle Sam!” Grayson exclaimed.

“Hey, kid.  Look how big you’ve gotten.”

“I’m seven now.”

“I know,” Sam smiled and said before giving Grayson the gift bag.

Grayson took out the contents and made a happy sound, “Dinosaur Legos!”

Jim laughed and shook his head, “You so need more dino Legos, don’t you?”

“Yes!  Thanks, Uncle Sam!” Grayson hugged his uncle before turning and running out of the room with his friends.

“He’s a cute kid,” Sam told Jim before being tackled to the ground by Max. 

Jim smiled at that as Chris, Bones, and Spock stood to remove the sehlat from Sam. Jim then grunted as the twins started kicking him.


	8. Home

Jim waddled around his computer lab and checked on the readings for his latest experiment. While he was pregnant with Grayson, he liked being off his feet and resting, but the twins moved so much that Jim only felt comfortable when he was moving.  Spock wished for him to go on paternity leave already, but Jim liked coming to the computer labs.

Jim stopped at one computer and looked at the calculations before sensing something.  He turned to T’Vin, his research assistant and asked, “Is Spock here?”

The Vulcan woman turned to him and nodded, “I believe he is just outside the door, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim sighed and waddled over to the door and opened it.  Sitting on a bench across from the door was Spock, holding a PADD in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Jim fussed, waddling over to his mate.

Spock looked up from his PADD and replied, “Working.”

“Go to your office and work.”

“If I did then you would be here alone.  I need to be near you in case you need me.”

“I have T’Vin with me.”

“She is not your mate.”

Jim sighed at his frustrating husband, “Spock, I’m fine here.  Go back to work.”

“You are thirty-two point three weeks pregnant with twins.  The likelihood that you could go into pre-term labor is…”

Jim reached his hand out and put it over Spock’s mouth and shushed him.

“Spock, sweetie, I am great.  The boys are great and I am not going into labor anytime soon.  So please, go back to your office.”

Jim removed his hand and then put his hands on his hips and stared hard at Spock.  Spock stood up, kissed Jim on the cheek before turning and heading down the hallway.

Jim smiled in triumph and then went back into the computer lab.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim got the sense again and went back out into the hallway.  He let out an exasperated sigh when he saw Sarek sitting on the bench.

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked his father-in-law.

“Spock requested that I make sure you are well and do not go into pre-term labor,” Sarek replied.

Jim narrowed his eyes, “Leave now or else I’m telling Amanda.”

Sarek immediately stood and quickly walked down the hall.

* * *

 

Jim sat down in his office chair and started reading through his latest data. He sensed something again and turned his chair around and saw Spock standing in the doorway.

“I thought I told you to leave,” Jim said.

“No,” Spock simply said before walking over to the desk and sitting in the chair across from Jim. “You are pregnant with our sons.  I will not leave you alone.”

Jim smiled and stood up.  He walked over to his mate and moved his hand to caress Spock’s cheek.

* * *

 

T’Vin looked up and saw Spock come out of Jim’s office.  The Vulcan had one hand on the wall, steadying himself, while the other was gripping his groin. Spock looked to her and growled before limping out of the lab.

She shook her head, _He has been bonded to an illogical human for seven years…he should not by now not to cross him._

* * *

 

Later that night, Spock laid in bed on his back and stared up at the ceiling.  He had his arms crossed over his chest and a slight pout on his face.

Jim waddled out of the bathroom wearing just an over-sized shirt and underwear. He went to the bed and climbed on top and laid on his side next to his mate. 

"I'm sorry I hit little Spock earlier," Jim said. 

Spock didn't reply and kept staring up at the ceiling. 

Jim sighed and scooted as close as he could with his big bump in the way.  He moved a hand to rest on Spock's stomach. 

"I love you, Spockums."

"You are my mate.  I need to protect you.  It is not something I can not do.  It is my primal instinct to protect my pregnant mate."

"I know, Spock, and I am really sorry I hit you there."

"Apology not accepted, t'hy'la."

Jim chuckled before moving his hand down Spock's chest and sliding it under the waistband of Spock's pajama bottoms.  Spock closed his eyes as Jim gripped his member and started to slowly stroke him. 

"Forgive me now?"

Spock groaned as Jim rubbed the head of Spock's cock and collected some of the natural lubricant.  He stroked Spock harder and faster as he shifted closer and started to nibble on Spock's ear. 

"I...ngnn...forgive you," Spock growled out. 

* * *

**_35 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim smiled at seeing the boys on the monitor.  Grayson was allowed to work the transducer and move it around. 

“They are developing great, Jim,” Bones said.  “But they are not in a good position for you to deliver them.”

“What? No,” Jim sighed.  “I wanted to try a home birth with them.”

Bones looked at his friend like he sprouted two heads while Spock’s eyebrow shot up.

Jim looked at them and laughed, “Got ya’ll.  C-section is fine, Bones.”

“What’s a C-section?” Grayson asked.

“That’s where a take a big knife…” Bones started but stopped when Spock stood up and nerved pinched the doctor. Jim shook his head as Spock helped him to get up from the exam table. 

Spock then turned to his son and explained, “A cesarean section is the delivery of a baby through a surgical incision in the pregnant person’s abdomen and uterus. Most of the time, a caesarian section can be scheduled in advance, but other times it is done in response to an unforeseen complication.”

Grayson nodded, “So Uncle Bones will cut the babies out of daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Can I watch?”

Jim chuckled and told his son, “No.”

* * *

 

When they returned home, Jim relaxed outback and watched his son ride around on his hover four-wheeler.  Jim smiled, remembering that Sarek had purchased him that while Chris had bought him another dirt bike for Grayson’s birthday a few months previous. 

_Spoiled little boy with competing grandpas,_ Jim thought as Spock came outside and sat next to him.

“Jim, may we talk?” Spock asked.

Jim looked at his mate and nodded, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“In two point seven four months, my banishment from Earth will expire.”

“Oh awesome.  We can started taking family trips there now.”

Spock nodded, “My thought is that it is time to move back home.”

Jim looked at his mate confused, “Home?  Spock, this is our home.”

“This is my parent’s home.  We have merely been residing here since…”

“Spock, this is our home,” Jim told him.  Before Spock could protest, Jim grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Jim smiled and said, “This is our home now, Spock.  Grayson only knows Vulcan.  He has his school and his friends.  Bones, who was just supposed to live here temporarily, has made a life here with Carol and little David.  If we moved back to Earth, they’d either stay or uproot their lives to follow us.  Carol has her work with the VSA, I have my work and so do you.  I know you are enjoying working with your father, Spock.”

Spock nodded and said, “I know all of this, Jim, but I still feel that…”

Jim kissed his mate again and then said, “Spockums, this is our home now.  We are not moving.  We will be taking extended vacations back to Earth from time to time, but we live here now.  End of discussion.”

Spock blinked and when he tried to speak, Jim kissed him again.

“Now, could you be a dear and get me some jello with some sauerkraut?” Jim asked.

“Yes, ashayam,” Spock replied before stroking his fingers across Jim’s and then getting up and retrieving the food for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/comments are appreciated. Love getting feedback on my stories ^-^


	9. Spock Panics and Grayson Gets Sick

_**June 9, 2263** _

Grayson smiled at his daddy as Jim waddled into the living room.  Grayson was enjoying seeing how big his daddy’s belly was getting.  He was also counting down the days to his daddy’s scheduled c-section.  His sa-mekh has allowed him to view a video about what a C-section was and Grayson had gotten sick immediately afterwards.  Daddy had been upset with sa-mekh and sa-mekh had to sleep on the couch with Max for a few nights.

Grayson looked down at his PADD and nodded before getting up and going over to where his daddy was now sitting.

“I made a list of baby names,” Grayson told his daddy.  He handed the PADD over and then sat on the arm rest of the big comfy chair.

“Oh you did, did you?” Jim asked with a smile.  He looked at the names and chuckled.  “Sweetheart, we can’t name the babies Grayson II and Grayson III.”

“Why?  Grayson is a good name.”

“It is, but Grayson is your name.  The babies need two different names.”

Grayson nodded, “What about Surak and Karus.”

Jim laughed, “Not those names either.”

“But I wanna help name them, daddy.”

Jim sat the PADD down and the wrapped an arm around hid seven year old. Grayson cuddled against his daddy and closed his eyes.

“You can help us when the boys arrive.  Dad and I didn’t name you until you were born.”

“Okay.”

“You know, we thought about naming you Soren.”

Grayson opened his eyes and smiled, “That’s a nice name, but Grayson is better.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim woke up and waddled into the bathroom.  He undressed and then turned on the shower.  He then looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Jeez I’m huge,_ he thought, turning to the side and admiring his large baby bump.

“You are beautiful, ashayam,” Spock told him, standing in the doorway.  “Also, could you not take a water shower? The risk of you falling…”  Spock then stopped talking. 

“Uh-oh,” Jim said looking down at himself.  His water broke.

Spock looked to his mate and then panicked, “The babies.  I will…I will get the hovercar ready and tell my parents and get the overnight bag.  The doctor!  I must inform Leonard!” 

Jim tried telling his mate to calm down but Spock had already turned and rushed out the room. Jim put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

“Contractions haven’t even started yet.”

“DADDY!” Grayson exclaimed, running into the room.  “Daddy! Dad said that your….” Grayson then came into the bathroom and slipped and fell in the amniotic fluid. 

“Oh, shit…sweetie, are you alright?” Jim asked, reaching his hands down to his son.

Grayson sat up and noticed the fluid.  He then made a face and looked up at his daddy in shock.

“It’s not pee,” Jim tried to reassure his son.

Grayson nodded and then turned to the side and got sick.

 _Well, what a fun way to start the day.  Going into labor and having your son get sick because he fell in amniotic fluid.  And where the hell is Spock?_ Jim wondered before turning and putting on his robe.  He then helped his son up and led him back to his bedroom and bathroom to get cleaned up.  They had just entered Grayson’s room when Spock ran back down the hallway.

“The babies! It is time!”

Jim just shook his head at his illogical Vulcan mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Had a lot to do this weekend. Next will be longer and the twins will make their debut :)


	10. The Twins Have Arrived

Jim started to feel some small contractions on the way to the hospital.  Sarek was driving him as Spock had been nerve pinched just as they were walking out the front door.  Sarek had said it was only logical as it would calm Spock down.

“It’s like I’ve never had a baby before,” Jim chuckled.  “He did not panic at all when I was having Grayson.”

“Exactly,” Sarek replied.

Jim smiled and looked down to the unconscious Vulcan sprawled on the backseat next to him.  He shook his head at him.

* * *

 

Spock woke as soon as they arrived at the hospital.  He blinked a few times and then narrowed his eyes at his father.

“It had to be done,” Sarek told him as he got out of the car. 

Spock shook his head and then helped his mate from the vehicle and into the hospital.  Amanda and Grayson arrived right after them as they had been following in another hovercar.  Amanda immediately went and procured a wheelchair for Jim.

“Can I push?” Grayson asked his sa-mekh.

Spock hesitated for a second then nodded.  Grayson gave him a big smile and went behind the wheelchair.  He grabbed the handles and proceeded to push his daddy to the lift.

“You are so strong,” Jim said to Grayson.

“I know.”

Amanda chuckled at that before saying, “So names?  The boys will be here soon and they will need names.”

“I’m going to name them,” Grayson informed her as they all got onto the lift.

“Oh are you?”

Grayson nodded.

“We will see about that,” Spock said.  “You can assist your daddy and me with picking out names.”

“Fiiine.”

Jim and Amanda chuckled for a bit and then Jim stopped and cringed when a contraction hit him.

“Daddy are you okay?”

“Yeah…just the babies telling me their ready to come out.”

The lift doors opened onto the obstrectrics floor and Grayson wheeled his father out and the pushed him quickly over to where Bones was standing.

“Not too fast,” Spock urged his son, catching up to them and stopping his son.

“Uncle Bones,” Grayson started. “It is time for the babies to come out now!”

“I know that, kid, why do you think I’m here?”

Grayson rolled his eyes and then allowed his sa-mekh to take control of the wheel chair.  Grayson tried to follow but Amanda stopped him.

“We can’t go with them, sweetheart,” Amanda told him.  “We have to wait in the waiting room.”

“But…but I wanna stay with daddy,” Grayson looked up at her with his big blue eyes.  He then pouted and gave her his best puppy dog look. “Can’t I go with them?”

Amanda sighed and shook her head, “You know that look only works for your sa-mekh and grandpa.”

Grayson threw his head back and groaned.

* * *

 

 _Having another baby…having two babies,_ Jim thought with a smile as he laid on the operating table.

 _Indeed,_ Spock told him.  _Two more beautiful sons._

Jim smiled and looked to his mate, “Love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“Alright, you love birds,” Bones spoke up from behind the curtain that was blocking Jim from seeing his stomach get cut open.  The doctor looked over it and down at Jim. “I’m going to start now.  You won’t feel anything.  If you do start to feel something…let me the hell know, okay?”

Jim nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Bones shook his head and then disappeared behind the curtain.

Jim closed his eyes and waited patiently.  Spock was holding one of his hands and had his head near Jim’s.

 _They will be here soon.  Happy and healthy,_ Spock assured his mate.

_I know.  Happy and healthy._

* * *

 

After what seemed liked forever, Bones finally said, “Here comes the first one.”

Just a second later, the sounds of a crying baby filled up the operating room.  Jim started to tear up as Spock stood and cut the cord.  Bones then held up the baby and present him over the curtain to Jim.

“Hi, cutie,” Jim said to his newborn.

Bones then handed the boy to a nurse who took the baby to an isolette in the corner to be checked over.  Jim then looked and saw his husband looked a little greener than normal.

“Spock,” Jim said reaching a hand out to his husband. He then gasped as Spock went limp and fell to the floor. “Spock!”

“Oh he’s fine, Jim,” Bones said.  “Just kept staring at your abdomen all open and bloodied. It is kind of funny, though, that he fainted at this but not at killing Gary.”

“This is not the time to bring up Gary, Bones, seriously,” Jim snapped.  “Now get my other son out and then sew me back up.  I want to hold my boys.”

“I can work and talk, Jim. See,” Bones said and then another baby’s cries filled up the room.

Jim sniffled at that and saw Bones hold up his other son, “Another cutie like his brother.”

Bones cut the baby's cord and then handed him off to another nurse.  Jim turned his head and watched the nurses taking care of his sons.

_Spock! Wake up!_

Spock jolted up and blinked.  He looked around and then stood up.  He swayed for a moment and then regained composure. 

“You missed your third son’s birth, Spock.”

“I…what?”

Bones laughed, “The second baby is out now, Spock.  Go over there and see.”

Spock looked to Bones and then to his mate before carefully going over to where Bones had nodded to.  He found his newborn sons swaddled in blankets, their heads turned to one another.  Both of their eyes were open and looking around.

 _Blue eyes,_ Spock said.

_Not again. Can’t make girl babies and can’t make babies with brown eyes, huh?_

_Perhaps their eyes will change, ashayam._

_Hair?_

_They do not have much hair.  What they barely do have is black,_

_Good. Better stay that way._

* * *

 

A little while later, Jim was in a delivery suite in a nice, comfy bed.  Bones had reclined the head of the bed up so that Jim could sit up comfortable and hold his sons, which was what he was doing at the moment. 

He had one in one arm and the other in the other arm. Baby A was in a light green striped blanket while Baby B was in a light blue striped one. He smiled at them both and thought they were too cute. 

Spock entered the room after being quickly checked over by Bones to make sure he didn’t hurt anything when he fell and carefully took one of the babies from Jim.  He got onto the bed next to his mate and leaned back.

“We do make cute kids,” Jim said.

“Indeed.”

“How much did they weigh?”

“Baby A, who I am holding, weighed seven pounds eight ounces and was eighteen point seven five inches long.  Baby B, who you have, weighed seven pounds six ounces and was eighteen point five inches.”

“Big twinnies,” Jim grinned and then cooed at his Baby B. Jim then ran a finger over Baby B’s green tinted cheek up to his ear.  Jim smiled as he unfurled it into a cute little point.  He did the same to the other ear as Spock unfurled Baby A’s ears.

“They are beautiful,” Spock said.

“Yes.”

“They have your cute wittle ears,” Jim cooed.  “Love those ears.”

“Jim, we should name them now.”

Jim looked at Spock and nodded, “We should get Grayson though.  He wanted to help name them.”

Spock nodded and then carefully handed Baby A to Jim.  Spock kissed Jim on the forehead and then left the room.

* * *

 

Spock entered the waiting room and found his older son pacing back and forth. Grayson turned and saw his dad and want running right up to him.  Grayson wrapped his arms around his dad’s waist and smiled up at him.

“Well? Are the babies here yet? Am I a big brother?” Grayson asked.

“The babies have arrived.”

Grayson smiled bigger, “Can I see them.”

Spock nodded and picked up his son.  He told his mother they’d be right back before turning and taking Grayson into the delivery suite.

Grayson made an ‘aw’ sound as Spock gently placed him on the bed next to his daddy.  Grayson cuddled up against Jim and looked at his new little brothers as Spock got onto the bed next to him.  Spock carefully took Baby A from Jim again and cuddled him as Grayson sat happily between his sa-mekh and daddy.

“They’re so little,” Grayson said.

“You remember when David was born, Grayson,” Jim told him.  “All newborns are teeny little things.”

“David was like nine pounds though.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, poor Carol.  Well, your new brothers were about seven and a half pounds.”

“That isn’t so big.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. 

Grayson looked between the little boys before looking up to his parents, “Did you name them?”

“Not yet. We thought you’d like to help us,” Jim said.

Grayson put a finger to his chin and thought about names.  He was quiet for several moments before saying, “How about…Soren.”

“Soren,” Jim smiled and nodded.  “I like that.”

“Yeah…Soren.  Soren and…um…how about Sam.  Like Uncle Sam.”

“Samuel and Soren?” Spock questioned his mate.

Jim looked between his new sons and then nodded, “Sammy and Soren are perfect, Grayson.  Thank you.”

“Middle names, ashal-veh?”

“Samuel George, after my dad and…”

“Soren Leonard,” Grayson suggested.  “Cuz Uncle Bones named his son David James, so we should name Soren, Soren Leonard.”

Spock nodded, “A sound suggestion, my son.  Samuel George and Soren Leonard.”

Jim smiled at his family, “Which one is which though?”

Spock furrowed his brows together before looking at the babies.  He was about to offer a suggestion when Grayson said, “I know! Raise your hand if you want to be Sammy!”

Jim chuckled, “Grayson, they’re too little to…” Jim then stopped when Baby A, who Spock was holding, made a little noise and stretched his arms up before snuggling back against Spock.

“See, it worked, daddy.  This is Sammy,” Grayson said, pointing to Baby A.  He then turned to Baby B and said, “This is Soren.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Perfect.”

“Can I hold one?” Grayson then asked.

Jim nodded and carefully went to place Soren into Grayson’s arms but the boy immediately started fussing.  Jim cuddled Soren back to him and he stopped crying instantly. Grayson giggled before turning to Spock who then tried put Sammy into his arms.  Sammy was and was fine with his older brother holding him.

“I love them,” Grayson said. “They’re really cute.”

“Daddy and I love them and you very much,” Spock put his arm around his family and said. 

Grayson and Jim smiled at Spock before gazing fondly back down to the babies in their arms.

.

.

.

“Okay, you’ve had enough time,” Amanda walked into the room and informed them with Sarek trailing after her. “I need to see and hold my new grandbabies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Soren have arrived!  
> All done with this story :)  
> There will be oneshots. The twins will be a handful for the family


End file.
